Rayen Lachance
Overview Rayen (Born 777 B.C.A) Is a main protagonist in the New Wikia Series: Dragon Ball Z Adventure. The son of Rieden and Celeste Morne,the husband of Ecthira and the Father of Riyen and Etsuko. One of the few surviving of the dying Talkker race and is one of the strongest of the race. Accompanying Goteen and the heroes of Dragon Ball Z Adventure to ward off evil and strive for peace,although looking for an easy way out and thinking it through rather than a straight-forward attempt,when in problems. He met Ecthira one day in the year,800 B.C.A and first considered her as a threat due to her being a saiyan,but later they became the best of friends,and married a year later. They had Riyen in the year 802 B.C.A and Etsuko in 808 B.C.A. He has adopted Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and has evolved many moves from it. He is able to achieve three transformations of a Super Talkker but is still one of the weakest of the Z fighters. Appearance And Personality Rayen has black,short, unruly hair and wears a gi without an undershirt,he has a kindhearted nature and a careful and adventurous personality. He always talks on the downside of things as he believes that is more likely to happen. Biography Early Life Riyen was born in 777 B.C.A on an escape space shuttle with his mother (Celeste Morne ) during a small violent space skirmish near the planet Talkker,Rayen's parents were sent out on a simple rescue mission but moved into a trap by unknown enemy forces. His father, (Rieden Lachance) evacuated the nearly depleted crew of the ship into space shuttles,including Celeste who was in labor at the time. As the rescue ship was nearly destroyed with Rieden still in it,he had no chance but to crash into the enemy ship,during that time Rayen was born,and Raiden had only but 2 minutes before he faces his death,during that time he had spoken to celeste through a transmission,and have spoken about their new-born child,Rieden's last words were "I love you and tell Rayen th-" at that second his ship was destroyed. Celeste landed on earth and laid Rayen on Gohan & Videl's doorstep. She gave Rayen a kiss and laid a picture of her and Rieden on his blanket,saying: "you're going to be just like you're father" there she knocked on the door and left. Nobody has any clues as to where her whereabouts are. Videl & Gohan opened the door and found Rayen on the doorstep. They adopted Rayen and he grew alongside Pan a year later. Budokai World Tournament As Rayen was walking through the street,a flyer flew in his face and it was about entering the Budokai World Tournament. He entered the tournament and passed through the major rounds. There, in the final round, he encountered Goteen. The battle was fought at a no contest as both combatants were knocked out of the ring. After the battle the two exchanged words,thus triggering a life long friend ship. A Simple Dragon Ball When Rayen and Goteen had left the Tournament complex they stumbled opon a lone Dragonball. When they found it Goteen traveled to see Master Roshi to alert him of the finding. After Rayen and Roshi were introduced to one another, Roshi had given goteen a Dragon Radar in hopes to find more. Rayen insisted that he tell his family as well. Quest For The Dragon Balls Getting ready for the adventure,Pan decided to tag along,when pan saw the dragonball she was immediately interested. When she attempted to look at it in goteen's hand he snapped,"It's mine so don't get any ideas". Rayen had said that Pan was merely harmless when Pan had insisted that she accompany the duo in their quest for hunting the Dragon Balls. When Videl first packed Pan's and Rayen's belongings, Gohan had noticed that Goteen had equiped a Power Pole just like his Father,after Gohan and Goteen had a brief talk about goku, the trio of Pan her adopted brother Rayen and her "friend" Goteen had left the house and continued to search for the Dragon Balls.